


Thunderstorm

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk they are just vibing, makoharu - Freeform, makoto is a baby, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haru and Makoto are awoken at night by a loud thunderstorm.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Thunderstorm

A loud boom followed by an ear-piercing shriek from the other room reverberated throughout their small apartment.

Haru opened his eyes and propped himself up in his bed, disheveling the sheets. Peering with blurry vision through the window next to his bed, he could see rain drops pelting down from the sky. He rubbed his eyes and dragged himself out of bed. 

He knocked on the door before opening it, without waiting for permission to come in — Haru had made a bad habit out of doing that. “Makoto. Are you okay?” He asked nonchalantly. 

As soon as he spoke, the brunette jolted upward in his bed. “Haru!” He gasped. “I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry.” He bowed apologetically. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Haru’s hand still clung to the doorknob, his grip tightening as he noticed his friend’s bedhead and flushed pink face. Something made his heart feel aflutter, but he wasn’t sure why.

They hadn’t been living together long, maybe only a few months, but they had quickly grown accustomed to each other’s quirks. After all, they had been friends for so long, it’s not like there was much else to learn about each other. But this was a bit... new. 

“Oh... I’m okay, Haru. I don’t really like loud thunder like that is all.” He smiled softly, but Haru could tell he was downplaying the truth, because his shoulders were still tense. 

“Let’s watch something.” Haru picked up Makoto’s laptop from his desk and nudged him to make room on his bed. Without saying a word, Makoto complied. Haru opened the computer and pulled up some obscure documentary about sea life. They usually played video games together instead of watching movies, but when it was movies that they would watch, it was almost always something related to the ocean. 

Then it came again. The same loud boom from the thunderstorm outside. Makoto yelped, and instinctively grabbed hold of the closest thing nearby; which happened to be Haru’s arm. He held it close and shut his eyes tightly as a series of lightning strikes sent thunderclaps crashing one after another. Haru flinched at the sudden touch, but quickly settled into it. As soon as the noise ceased, Makoto let go of him and apologized again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I ju-“ 

“It’s fine.” Haru interrupted. He paused to consider his words, which he rarely did, but something about this interaction made it feel necessary. “I don’t mind.” 

“Oh.” Makoto seemed almost surprised by his response. He tried to focus back onto the movie, but he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention for longer than a few minutes. Especially considering the beautiful blue eyes only a few inches away from his. Truthfully, he has had feelings for Haru for pretty much as long as he could remember. He hadn’t realized it initially, but every time he imagined his ideal future the only thing about it he was sure of was Haru. Their bond transcended words or labels. They simply understood each other. Something about his eyes, the way his bangs always fell perfectly onto his face, his rare but breathtaking smile... Makoto hadn’t realized he was staring until Haru turned toward him.

“What?” 

“Nothing!” The tips of Makoto’s ears turned their typical shade of red when he was embarrassed.

Soon enough, the film was over. Haru closed the laptop, and stood up. “I’m going to sleep.” 

Something burned inside of Makoto. His breathing felt as if it were slowed and his chest swelled with emotion. That something made him... impulsive.

Just as he took his first step, Makoto grabbed Haru’s wrist. “Wait!” 

Haru turned around to face him. 

“Stay with me.”


End file.
